1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an expression vector which is capable of producing desired substances by transforming cyanobacteria. The present disclosure also relates to a vector that can be used for both cyanobacteria and E. coli, a host cell transformed with the vector, a method for producing a substance using the transformed host cell, and a method for preparing a multivector using the vector.
[Description about National Research and Development Support]
This study was supported by Ministry of Science, ICT and Future Planning, Republic of Korea (Cooperation research project: KCRC CCS2020 Business, Project No. 2014M1A8A1049277) under the superintendence of the Korea Carbon Capture & Sequestration R&D Center.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, cutting-edge metabolic engineering techniques such as next-generation genome sequencing and fast DNA synthesis are employed to produce useful bioproducts. The production of bioproducts using E. coli, yeast or Corynebacterium, which are the most widely used industrially at present, is being continuously developed. For the production of foreign metabolites, it is essential to reconstitute required heterologous genes in cells. Also, an optimization process for maximizing the production of the target substance is necessary. A generally adopted method for constructing a heterologous metabolic pathway for producing the target substance is to insert a specific gene into a plasmid or genome. More recently, advanced cloning techniques such as sequence and ligase-independent cloning (SLIC), Gibson DNA assembly, circular polymerase extension cloning (OPEC), etc. are being used.